Cats In The Night
by Braided Baka Girl
Summary: Sequel to Cats Prowling. When a new mission is given to Schwartz to find Black Cat, what can Yohji do to save his friend? Or will he need saving? Crossover Black CatWeiss Kreuz, contains yaoishonen ai
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! After getting a good response from Cats Prowling,   
I've decided to create this sequel. Seriously, for a while I   
had been thinking of a Black Cat/Weiss Kreuz fic, but I had   
Writer's Block then and evil teachers, so I gave it up. Cats   
Prowling was actually meant to be a FF7/Weiss Kreuz fic, it was   
just chance, lectures and complete boredom that Train appeared!   
Now I'm glad I went with it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.   
Now here are the warnings: yaoi, maybe some angst, some OOC,   
and if more appear, I'll tell you. Any specific couples, yaoi   
or het, will be considered, except for Yohji, he's already taken.   
Ja Ne!  
  
This Fic is dedicated to Hoowee, for your wonderful review! You   
were my inspiration to write a sequel, and so I thank you. This   
is for you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cats In The Night  
  
'Stars never change', thought the figure standing by the window.   
'Even though the world will one day be gone, the stars will   
always shine'. Yohji Kudoh stood there silently, his hand pressed   
against the cold glass of the hotel room he was in, the only noise   
being the sound of the traffic below, the sound of faint music   
coming from the room next door, and the almost-silent breathing   
of the figure currently sleeping in the double bed nearby. Yohji   
turned and smiled at his lover, nestled up amongst the sheets.   
For him, his life changed with the meeting of a dancer in a small   
bar, and a night of talking and sharing. It was then that he   
realised that he could move on, that he can fall in love again.  
  
He turned and looked out at the stars again. He wondered where   
Train was, and how he was doing. Without that night, he probably   
would still be out drinking in some nameless bar, or dancing to   
some tuneless song, alone. Even though they had only spoken for   
a short amount of time, a great weight lifted off his shoulders,   
allowing him to accept a love that he would have spurned before.   
As if thinking about it summoned it, a warm mass laid upon his   
back, a pair of arms wrapped about his neck. Feeling the silky   
tresses of his love, he turned his head to receive the kiss offered.  
  
"Thinking again?"  
"Yep."  
"You shouldn't. You might hurt yourself."  
  
Yohji didn't need to look to see the grin upon his love's face.   
He grinned in return and started to play with his long hair,   
feeling how soft it was. A comfortable silence ran between them,   
only one that complete trust can achieve. It was a pity that they   
had to hide their love like this, in a dark room only at night,   
enemies by day.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that, not now. When Abyssian and   
the others find out, then we worry."  
  
Smiling at his lover's wry humour, Yohji kissed the tall redhead to   
say thanks for cheering him up.  
  
"Your welcome, katzchen."  
  
Being held like this by his German lover, Yohji sighed and snuggled   
into his embrace, giving thanks to any gods listening that he had   
gone to that bar to drown his sorrow that one night.  
  
"Remind me to find that guy and thank him."  
"Yes Schu."  
  
The two lovers stood their, comfortable with the fact that for   
tonight at least, they were together. Forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Good? Bad? Review and tell me how to carry on with this. I will   
take both Reviews and Flames, so long as they are not just "YOU   
SUCK!!! YAOI SUCKS!!! YOU FREAK!!!", and are backed up with a   
reasonable argument. Ja Ne! 


	2. Hurricane Train

Hiya everyone! I'm back! And ready to write, despite the fact

that I'm supposed to be working on my A-levels, but who cares?

I'm on a creative streak right now.

Anyway, here's the next chapter for anyone who likes reading this.

And as for the disclaimer, does anyone actually think that I, a 17

year old teenage girl with the attention span of a gnat, would own

such a great series as Weiss Kreuz or Black Cat? If I did, the boys

would be going at it like rabbits, Train would be the ultimate

fighter, and Yohji and Schu would be wandering around in dark green

leather. Skin-tight leather.

Warnings: Yaoi, some spoilers, OOCness, angst, maybe some language,

Schu/Yohji, Train/Sven, and if there are any couples you want for

the others, let me know.

Reply to reviews:

Brennend: Yeah, I know it was a bit heavy on the sap, but it's

what I like. Just remind me if it starts getting so sappy that

your teeth begin to rot, to add more angst. Thanks for your Review!

Miss J: I agree with you, S/Y is the best. I still don't know which

I prefer to be dominant, I usually imagine them having bets or

competitions to decide who is on top.

Misura: Don't worry, the others will appear soon. I'm glad I not

going too OOC with Yohji or Schu, but who can tell how they will

react. I never know how I would react most of the time. '

Rohanonn: Really! What's the other one?

Genki no Kitsune: Here you go. Better late than never. I guess

you can now call off those assassins!

Ukyo! Here we go! (Damn addictive Chrissy Sky stories. I really

shouldn't read them so much!)

* * *

Cats In The Night, Chapter One.

It was a quiet peaceful afternoon in Base 41, somewhere in the UK.

A small girl with long blond hair sat on one of the chairs that

were in the living room. She sat listening to the quiet sound of

the flute and violin duet that was coming from the stereo in the

corner. Relishing the peace, she turned the page of the book she

was holding, smiling gently as she entered the world of her

imagination, where all her favourite characters roamed. So absorbed

was she that she did not notice the hurricane heading her way…

CRASH

"Hey Evie! Where's Sven?"

Hurricane Train had arrived. Waving a briefcase around like a flag,

he stood in the doorway, his infamous grin upon his face. The

brunette sweeper, former assassin, and all-round top gunman scanned

the room as he walked in. He stopped upon hearing a noise that sounded

like a deflated balloon come from behind him. Sweat-dropping slightly,

Train turned to see his lover, partner and everything in between…

currently squashed against the wall, due to the entrance of a bundle of

misfortune called Train.

"Eh-heh. Ooops."

* * *

"So the rumour's true then?"

"It seems so."

"The question is…"

"…How can we profit from this?"

"More importantly, how can this help Esset?"

"Contact Schwartz. I'd like to speak with this… Train Heartnet."

* * *

"Sir, we have a problem…"

"What is it?"

"It seems the Black Cat has been sighted in the UK."

"The Black… I thought he died!"

"It seems not, Sir. It gets worse."

"What?"

"He was spotted here in Tokyo about six months ago, and sources say

he met up with Balinese."

"Balinese!? Was this before or after his recent behaviour?"

"Before."

"Hmm. Black Cat is a danger to this organisation, both to us and to

Weiss. Tell Weiss that they have a mission. We need to neutralise

Black Cat immediately!"

"What about Balinese?"

"He's become a wild card recently. I'm afraid that he's

too much of a security risk now, but he can be useful in other

ways. Manx, you know what to do."

"Yes, Persian-sama."


End file.
